<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Retribution by Desolate_Smog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186287">Retribution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolate_Smog/pseuds/Desolate_Smog'>Desolate_Smog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, petty Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolate_Smog/pseuds/Desolate_Smog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan may be a respectable adult, but no one gets away with insulting his friends. </p>
<p>Writer's Month 2020, Day 30 - joy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Retribution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one was made with the help of <a href="https://chili2.tumblr.com/">Chili!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan was running late. He’d stayed behind after his lecture to ask questions about child development and behavioural effects of such, and now, three hours later, he finally arrived at Patton and Janus’ flat. He was annoyed at himself for getting so carried away, but Patton hadn’t cared when Logan texted him so hopefully Logan was the only one annoyed.</p>
<p>He grabbed the spare key from behind the welcome sign and let himself in. He removed his shoes and headed in the direction of Roman’s loud, offended voice.</p>
<p>“Oh, what, you think you’re sneakier than I am?”</p>
<p>Logan turned the corner to see Virgil staring at Roman, the most unimpressed look on his face. “Duh,”</p>
<p>The five of them were sitting around the coffee table, fast food open but uneaten. Well, except for Remus, but no one could get between Remus and bones.</p>
<p>“This—!” Roman said, throwing his hands about, “I can be sneaky! I’m the sneakiest!”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Janus interjected, his eyes remaining on Tangled playing in the background. “I’m sure you’ve never been caught in your life,”</p>
<p>“Ha!” Remus shouted, pointing a chicken bone at Roman. “Everybody knows you suck ass!”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, settle down kiddos, there’s no need for that kind of language.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Remus.” Roman said.</p>
<p>Remus stuck his tongue out. It was unfortunately covered in the food he was eating.</p>
<p>“Disgusting.”</p>
<p>“Thank you!” Remus chirped.</p>
<p>“What am I walking in to?” Logan sighed.</p>
<p>They all greeted him. Logan let a faint smile cross his lips.</p>
<p>“Hello,” Logan said. “I brought snacks.”</p>
<p>“Yay!” Patton cheered. “Lemme see!”</p>
<p>Logan handed off the snacks, and settled down with the rest of them at the table. Virgil and Roman had continued squabbling as they were wont to do.</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to wait for me,” Logan said.</p>
<p>Janus waved him off as Patton wagged a finger at him.</p>
<p>“Of course we did! Family eat together,” Patton lightly scolded, simultaneously fending off Remus’s attempts to get at the snacks.</p>
<p>“I can<em>not</em> with you!” Roman announced.</p>
<p>“I’m just saying.” Virgil said.</p>
<p>“Are you guys still arguing about that prank?” Patton tutted, as if his words hadn’t sent chills down Logan’s spine.</p>
<p>Janus started divvying up the food and drinks. “It’s all they’ve been talking about since they arrived.”</p>
<p>“Didya hear, Teach?” Remus asked him, leaning up over the coffee table. “Someone got mine and Virgey’s professors <em>good</em>.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Logan said, desperately trying to sound politely interested and not guilty. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“Someone did something to the chalk!” Roman exclaimed. <br/> <br/>“It didn’t work!” Remus joined in. “No matter how hard they tried. Then, when they tried to get new chalk, the same thing happened!” <br/> <br/>“Bizarre,” Logan said. <br/> <br/>“They had to give up and find a portable whiteboard instead,” Virgil said, a small grin on his lips. “They didn’t appreciate our comments about time wasting.” <br/> <br/>“Not to mention what happened in the staff room!” Roman added. “Everything turned off and unplugged.” <br/> <br/>“<em>I</em> liked the airhorns!” Remus cackled. “Nothing like sudden loud noises to make them jump out of their skin!” </p>
<p>Logan congratulated himself on a job well done.</p>
<p>“They lectured us for hours,” Virgil said. “Nobody came forward though.”</p>
<p>Logan pushed his glasses up his nose before remembering that hiding ones face was a tell for lying. He moved his hand away at an appropriate speed. “Ah, sounds like quite the predicament,”</p>
<p>Logan knew he’d failed somewhere as Janus turned to stare at him.</p>
<p>“You’re telling me!” Patton said. “It’s crazy what some people will do.”</p>
<p>“Crazy,” Janus echoed, his stare making Logan twitchy. Logan reached for his food calmly.</p>
<p>“And then Remus asked Roman if Roman did it, but there’s no way Roman had the ability to even sneak into the staff room.” Virgil said, popping some chicken into his mouth.</p>
<p>“I could’ve!”</p>
<p>“But you didn’t!”</p>
<p>“Okay now, let’s stop all this talk of the silly prank,” Patton interrupted. “Let’s eat our food and sing along with the movie!”</p>
<p>“Not at the same time, Remus.” Virgil said pointing at the twin sticking a chicken bone up his nose.</p>
<p>“Spoilsport,”</p>
<p>“But I could be sneaky if I wanted to.” Roman said.</p>
<p>Virgil rolled his eyes. “Uhhuh sure thing Princey,”</p>
<p>“Oh Logan,” Janus said, as if something had just occurred to him. “I forgot—I need your help with a hypothetical. It’s very important; I could fail my class.”</p>
<p>Logan took a drink and stared at Janus over the rim. Sweat rolled down his neck. “I’d be happy to help.”</p>
<p>Remus looked between the two of them and pulled the chicken bone out of his nose to point it at them. “You’re cahooting! Fraternising!”</p>
<p>“Ooo, a torrid love affair?” Roman asked, leaning forward on his elbows. “Right in front of your boyfriend, Jan?”</p>
<p>“Roman,” Patton scolded.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, absolutely,” Janus said, drier than a desert. “Patton, I didn’t know how to tell you. I’ve been getting tutoring from another man.”</p>
<p>Patton gasped and put his hands over his heart, the pinnacle of heartbreak. “No! Where did I go wrong?”</p>
<p>“It’s your face.” Janus said solemnly. “It's too cute for me to focus.”</p>
<p>“Ooh you gonna take that burn, Logan?” Virgil smirked.</p>
<p>“He’s already burning from how hot he is!” Remus said.</p>
<p>“Flirting is illegal at movie night!” Roman protested, pointing at everyone. “None of you are without sin!”</p>
<p>“I take offense to that,” Logan said mildly.</p>
<p>Virgil nodded. “Yeah, no flirting here.”</p>
<p>“But neither of you were flirting with me and that’s a sin!”</p>
<p>“Nevertheless,” Janus said. “I do need to talk with you, Logan.”</p>
<p>Logan made eye contact with the devil and saw the judge for his crime. “As I said, I’m happy to help.”</p>
<p>Janus smiled. “Let’s step into the office and sort it out now, while we aren’t invested in the movie.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to agree with the twins on this one,” Virgil said, interrupting Janus’ silent judgement, <br/>“this sounds sketchy as hell.”</p>
<p>Janus stood up, and straightened out his clothes. “Not to worry; that’s just the way my voice sounds.”</p>
<p>Logan stood also, straightening his tie and hair.</p>
<p>“We won’t be long,” Janus said as he left the room.</p>
<p>“Scream real loud if he murders you LoLo,” Remus whisper-shouted. “I wanna help hide your body.”</p>
<p>Logan shook his head and followed Janus out of the room. Janus had gone ahead of him to the office, and Logan tried to trick himself into believing that he wasn’t dawdling.</p>
<p>The office door was closed, and Logan knew he was in for some dramatics. Logan let himself into the office, unsurprised when Janus spun around in an office chair to face him with a leg crossed over the other and hands steepled up by his face.</p>
<p>“Close the door.”</p>
<p>Logan did so, wanting the conversation to be over with.</p>
<p>“It’s curious, don’t you think?” Janus said, staring into his soul.</p>
<p>“Curious?” Logan played along.</p>
<p>“Virgil was telling me the other day how he and Remus were having difficulties with their professors.”</p>
<p>“You know just as well as I do they’ve been having issues all year.” Logan replied, wondering if he should just confess so they could skip this.</p>
<p>“But such a prank barely a day after Remus and Virgil were punished for interrupting class due to Virgil having a panic attack?” Janus asked. “No, I believe this is personal.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“And you’re no good at acting. How do you have so many thespian friends, and not a single poker face?”</p>
<p>Logan rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>“I want to know how you did it.”</p>
<p>Logan shuffled awkwardly. “I did research, and I may have found Mr. Davies keys.”</p>
<p>“He’s so forgetful,” Janus tutted. “And after you stole the keys?”</p>
<p>Logan shot Janus a look but didn’t protest. It was the truth, after all. “I pulled on a hood and gloves and ruined their day.”</p>
<p>Janus hummed. He stood up, walked over to Logan, and patted him on the shoulder. “Good work. I want in next time.”</p>
<p>“There isn’t going to be a next time.”</p>
<p>“Yes, and the sky is green. Come along, dinner will be cold.” Janus said, leaving Logan behind in the office.</p>
<p>Logan sighed heavily. He removed his glasses to rub at his face and wonder at his life choices. <br/>Janus was right. If the need arose, Logan would protect his friends.</p>
<p>It was just unfortunate that he had a petty streak a mile wide and his revenge lent itself to causing minor inconveniences.</p>
<p>At least his friends supported him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chalk is called <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=skolekridt+slik&amp;client=firefox-b-d&amp;sxsrf=ALeKk03ReHZLk5IBHy9Xfbmw6SaFg5-eTA:1598752172603&amp;source=lnms&amp;tbm=isch&amp;sa=X&amp;ved=2ahUKEwiavdP658HrAhWOA3IKHXGRDeQQ_AUoAXoECAsQAw&amp;biw=1152&amp;bih=508">skolekridt silk</a> and is in fact liquorice (or licorice, if you prefer that spelling). </p>
<p>Logan bought fake chalk explicitly to make his friend's teachers look incompetent.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>